MakoHaruSwimLove
by KagamiTaiga
Summary: Makoto Tachibana et Haruka Nanase se connaissent depuis leur plus jeunes âges mais ce n'est qu'au lycée qui se rapprocheront l'un vers l'autre. Leurs amis sont là pour eux: Rin,Nagisa,Rei et encore d'autre.. Mais la vie n'est pas toute rose. Entre l'homophobie, la jalousie et bien d'autres problèmes leur vies seront mouvementées. Arriveront-ils à surmonter tout cela ?
1. Chapter 1

Hey tout le monde ^^

Je suis toute nouvelle sur le site. Je voulais me lancer ^^J'aime lire des fanfictions par moment surtout des yaoi donc je m'y suis mise sur un de mes couples préférés MakoHaru *^* J'attends avec impatience vos conseils car je suis pas douée pour écrire (Vive les Scientifiques !).

Bon Lecture !

* * *

PDV Makoto

C'était la fin des cours, je demande a Haru même si je connais la réponse, si il va au club de natation, sa réponse ne fut qu'un hochement de tête ce qui voulait dire "oui". On arrive aux vestiaires je ne vois pas Nagisa et Rei, je regarde mon téléphone et vu que j'ai reçu un message celui ci est de Nagisa qui dit:

"Salut Mako-chan ! Avec Rei on ne viendra pas à l'entraînement car j'ai un examen et il m'aide à bosser. A demain!"

Je n'ai pas pu de m'empêcher de rire et en même temps d'appréhender. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire tout ça que Haru est déjà dans l'eau. Étonnant! Après quelques heures passées dans l'eau, il allait bientôt faire nuit mais ni Haru ni moi ne sortit de l'eau. Je tournais la tête vers lui qui regarde le ciel allongé sur l'eau.

"Haru ?"

"Oui" dit il en me regardant de manière très calme comme à son habitude.

"Rin m'a parlé de votre voyage en Australie"

"..."

Cela ne m'étonne pas que Haru reste silencieux il a toujours été comme ça.

"Il m'a dit une de tes phrases qu'il a pensé intéressant de me dire."

"Laquelle ?" Avec un air intrigué.

"Ça t'intéresse ?" À ma grande surprise

"Oui..." Et regarde de nouveau le ciel

"C'était ma première dispute... Et en plus avec Makoto" dis-je en espérant une réaction de sa part.

"Pourquoi Rin t'as parlé de ça ?" Me dit il avec un air mal à l'aise

La réaction de Haru m'a plus qu'étonné, je sens mes joues qui s'empourprent. Je me met d'un seul coup tout d'entier sous l'eau les yeux fermés. "Non non non il ne m'a pas vu comme ça il va se méprendre" dis-je dans ma tête. Il va croire que je ressens quelques choses. Mais peut être que...

*Pendant que Makoto était dans l'eau*

PDV Haru

Pourquoi a t il rougis ? Je n'ai rien dit qu'il pouvais le faire réagir de cette manière. Je m'approche doucement de la ou il se situait et d'un seul coup je comprit sa réaction je comprends maintenant le sms de Rin: "Ne fais pas l'idiot avec Makoto et essaye d'être un peu plus ouvert". Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Rin m'avait dit en Australie qu'il fallait que je parle avec Makoto d'une manière un plus sérieuse.

* * *

Voilà la fin de se premier chapitre si on peut appeler ça un chapitres. J'espère que vous aurez aimé. J'espère que pour ceux qui ont vu les deux saisons de Free! vous voyez a peu prés où se situe l'histoire. J'essaye d'être la plus fidèle possible aux caractères des personnages. N'hésitez pas pour n'importe quel critique ou autre. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ^^


	2. Chapitre 2

Re coucou ^^ Je publie le chapitre 2 de ma Fiction MakoHaru ^^J'espère que pour ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre vous a plus et que le deuxième vous plaira aussi ^^ Je tiens à prevenir pour les âmes sensibles que la fin sera un peu détaillé ^^" Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

PDV Makoto

Je remonte à la surface, ouvre les yeux et me retrouve nez à nez avec Haru.

"Aaaaah Haru.. Euh... Qu'est ce que ?"en me reculant de sa tête avec mes joues rouges.

Je le vois se rapprocher de moi d'un air décidé. Il m'attrape le bras me plaque contre un des bords de la piscine et m'embrasse. QUOI ?! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe !? Pourquoi Haru fait-il ça ? Mais son baiser est tellement bon. Je le sens insister et il essaye de passer sa langue dans ma bouche mais je n'ai plus de respiration. Et puis je ne veux pas faire choses idiotes.

"Pourquoi ?"dis je me mettant les mains sur la bouche.

"Parce que je suis Free" dit il avec un petit air amusé.

Je n'avais jamais vu Haru comme ça mais bon je pense que je suis le premier et cela fait battre mon cœur encore plus vite.

"Sérieusement Haru, pourquoi tu m'embrasse" dis je un peu gêné

"Tu ne t'en doutes vraiment pas ?" Me dit il un peu timide.

Je ne dis rien. Haru se rapproche de moi et mets sa main sur... Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?!

"Ça te trahis. Si tu ne sais vraiment pas lui il sait." Dit Haru avec un petit sourire au coin et un peu de rose sur ses lèvres.

Je baisse la tête et regarde la ou il y a sa main et je vois donc de quoi il parle, une bosse se voit à travers le maillot. Je suis extrêmement gêné. Haru insiste sur cette bosse et sa main se balade. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de gémir, je n'ai pu que faire sortir de ma bouche seulement que quelques mots qui sont:

"Je...T'aime... Je t'aime Haru"

Il me fixe avec ses yeux écarquillés, et insiste de plus en plus avec sa main. Il se met à m'embrasser de manière très langoureuse il va chercher ma langue et frotte la sienne contre elle. Mon corps tout entier étais à sa merci. Il se colle contre moi et murmure à mon oreille:

"Moi..aussi Makoto... Je veux... Je veux le faire"

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de crier "ICI?!"

Haru rigole, ce petit visage m'excite, je ne répond pas mais je me jette sur lui. Avant que les choses sérieuses arrivent Haru m'arrête et me dit:

"Viens chez moi"

C'était la première fois qu'Haru m'invitait j'étais aux anges. Il fait un bon pour sortir de l'eau à ma grande surprise mais joie aussi. Notre passage à la douche et vestiaire s'est déroulé très rapidement. Tout le temps du trajet il ne me lâcha pas la main. On arrive chez lui on retire nos affaires et se dirige vers sa chambre. Haru ferme la porte, éteint la lumière et se dirige vers moi avec un air dominateur. Il me pousse sur le lit et se met sur moi et la montée au septième ciel commence. Je suis totalement à lui je ne peux rien faire rien que de "le" sentir contre moi cela me fais bouillir de plaisir. Ses lèvres m'embrassent partout le torse, le cou, ma bouche absolument partout. Je sens qu'il insiste sur mes pectoraux alors je retire mon tee-shirt et lui retire le sien. Je gémis de plus en plus fort. Il me mordille les tétons qui deviennent dure et il n'y a pas que ça qui l'est. Haru le sent bien alors il me regarde et je comprends qu'il fait plus que le sentir.

* * *

Voila Fin de ce second chapitre un peu "hot" pour la fin. Jespère que ça en a pas choqué certains sinon dites le moi et je censurerai un peu plus surtout pour la suite. A Bientôt ;)


	3. Chapitre 3

Ohayo ^_^ On se retrouve ici pour un troisième chapitre de MakoHaru. Ces chapitres sont courts, mais je trouve ça sympa si vous n'aimez pas faites s'en moi part. Cela fait contraste avec mon autre fiction. Bref sur tout ça je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! âmes sensible s'abstenir !

* * *

PDV Haru

Regarder et entendre Makoto être dans cet état me motive encore plus cela me donne encore plus envie de pouvoir sentir tout son corps. Je sens qu'il est gêné à cause de "ça" qui se durcit à chacun de mes gestes. Alors je prends l'initiative, je lui retire son pantalon et son caleçon. Il est plein alors je vais faire ce que je rêvais de faire depuis quelques temps. Rien que dans la piscine j'ai tellement voulu y toucher alors je profite de cet instant où il est à ma merci car il ne pourra rien me refuser.

Je reste fasciné face à Makoto dans cet état je voulais me retenir mais maintenant c'est trop tard.

"Haru... Vas y... Fais le" dit il d'une voix essoufflée.

Je m'empresse donc de le libérer de tout ce qu'il contient et me met à le branler. Ces gémissements sont tellement agréables à entendre.

PDV Makoto

Haru met ses mains sur mon pénis et me soulage. Je me sens tellement bien quand tout à coup je le sens humide, cela ne pouvais pas être moi qui venait à peine d'éjaculer quand tout à coup je sentit la langue de Haru je compris donc qu'il est en train de me sucer. Il est tellement doux sa langue qui me caresse. J'espère juste qu'il va s'arrêter avant que ce moment arrive j'aurai tellement honte. Et bien trop tard je vois Haru qui se releve avec un liquide blanc qui coule de sa bouche.

"Désole Haru" dis je en me cachant sous la couette. Je me rends compte que je suis vraiment nu et en plus dans le lit d'Haru.

"Makoto sors de là où je te rejoins. Je veux te pénétrer" dit il avec une voix si sensuel.

Comment peut il dire ça avec tant d'aisance ? Je retire le drap de mon corps, me redresse et embrasse Haru, je lui mordille l'oreille, le torse. Je le regarde, lui souris, il me prends dans ses bras et me murmure:

"Je te ferai pas mal"

"Faudrait il encore que ce soit toi qui le fasse"

PDV Haru

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite pourquoi Makoto m'a dit ça. D'un seul coup il me prend le bras et me plaque contre le lit. Je vois son corps nu tout entier au dessus du mien encore vêtu mais pour très peu de temps. Makoto s'appuie contre moi, m'embrasse de partout, me laisse quelques suçons quand il au niveau de mon pantalon il n'eut aucun moment d'hésitation, il me le retire ainsi que mon caleçon. Il ne passe même pas par l'étape précédente, il se mit directement à me sucer, il est rapide efficace mais il me procure un bien fou. Après quelques instant on est quitte, mais ça l'arrête pas. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser des cris de bonheur, je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi bon pour ce genre de chose.

PDV Makoto

Après lui avoir fait du bien, je m'allonge contre son corps, nos deux corps unis. Haru me tourna le dos, je ne pu m'empêcher de baisser les yeux et de regarder son fessier. Mes mains descendent progressivement, et arrivèrent à cet endroit. Malgré son effort pour se retenir de produit le petit bruit qu'il venait de faire que je ne me retiens pas pour le pénétrer. Je rentrais progressivement et j'entendais les cris d'Haru, je ne savais pas si c'était de douleurs ou de plaisirs mais ces sons étaient jouissifs. Une fois être rentrée au fond je faisait que des allées retours. Notre première fois a été parfaite.

Le lendemain matin je me réveille et vu le visage de mon dauphin encore endormie, ne voulant pas le reveiller je lui fait un bisou sur le front et vais dans la salle de bain pour me préparer. Après quelques minutes je sentis des bras me prendre par la taille:

"Bonjour Haru bien dormi"

"Je n'ai fait que rêver de toi donc oui" me dit il avec son petit sourire.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir à ses paroles. J'allais préparé le petit déjeuner quand Haru me prit par le bras et me dit:

"Comment on va faire pour ça ?" En me montrant toute les marques que je lui ai laissé sur le corps.

"Euh eh bien je sais pas c'est ton corps pas le mien" je lui réponds en rigolant. Après avoir déjeuné on partit pour le lycée, je reçu un appel de Nagisa:

"Ohayo Mako-chan, alors avec Haru ?"dit il avec son air joyeux habituel

"Qu'est ce que ? Ne me dis pas que vous avez fait exprès ?"

"Eh eh.."

Sacré Nagisa mais je ne peux que le remercier.

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour ce 3ème chapitre, avec la première fois de nos nageurs. J'espère ne pas trop en avoir choqués sinon dites le moi n'hésitez surtout pas ! A Bientôt.


	4. Chapter 4

Heyyyy ^^Desole de l'absence mais bon pas mal de trucs perso bref on est pas là pour ça je reviens en force avec le nouveau chapitre de MakoHaru ^^ Je le precise ici le debut est un petit flash back. Bonne Lecture ;)

*Quelques jours après le départ d'Haru en Australie*

PDV Makoto

"Makoto-senpai tu es sur que ça va ?"

"Ah euh oui, ne t'inquiète pas Rei"

Cela fait a peine deux jours que Haru est parti et j'ai déjà comme un manque, une inquiétude.

"Mako-chan est amoureux de Haru-chan!"

"Nagisa qu'est ce que tu racontes ?!" Dis je avec les joues tellement rouge.

Ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est qu'il a raison... J'aime Haru mais après notre dispute j'ai très peur que ce soit toujours le cas. Quelques jours après, Nagisa me montre un message qu'il a reçu de Rin "J'ai du dormir avec Haru, quelle torture". Ce message m'a rendu dingue il avait dormi avec Haru dans le même lit, qui sait ce qui se se qui s'est passé...

"Tachibana... MONSIEUR TACHIBANA !" Crie le professeur de langue vivante

"Ah quoi ?"

"Si c'est pour dormir en cours ce n'est pas la peine de venir."

"Oui veuillez m'excuser" dis je en baissant la tête.

Je me retourne et vois Haru qui rigole. Je suis surpris car d'habitude il regarde toujours dehors. Et la c'est moi qu'il regarde. A l'heure du déjeuner on se retrouve sur le toit avec Nagisa et Rei, j'en profite donc pour leur soutirer des infos:

"Alors Nagisa, Rei et toi l'avait fait ?"

Je regarde le visage rouge et choqué de Nagisa qui me fait rire. Je vois que Rei essaye de cacher ses yeux avec son geste habituelle sur ses lunettes.

"Bah faite pas les timides ! Vous allez vous cacher encore longtemps ?" dis je avec le sourire au bout des lèvres.

Haru qui ne quitte pas les yeux de son ben-to ne m'aide pas vraiment. Mais bon je n'insiste pas plus pour le moment je ne veux pas mettre mal a l'aise notre petit duo.

"Vous venez tous a l'entraînement de ce soir ?"

Un "Oui" chaleureux se fut entendre. Un peu plus tard dans l'après midi Haru reçu un appel de Rin. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'aller voir ce qui se disent mais je n'entends que des morceaux de phrases "Oui j'ai fait comme prévu", "t'inquiète pas il est pas au courant de ça", "on se retrouvera plutard pour en parler". Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ceux que j'entends m'inquiète ? Le "il" était ce moi ? Ce qui c'est passe la nuit dernière n'était qu'un scénario ? Haru se serai...

PDV Haru

Je raccroche de mon coup de fil avec Rin quand j'aperçois Makoto avec un visage pâle.

"Ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre ?" dis je en lui caressant le visage.

"Euh.. Nan il n'y a rien t'inquiète pas, c'est l'heure de retourner en cours" dit il en hesitant et en évitant ma main.

Pourquoi agit-il de cette manière ? Qu'ai je fait ? De toute la fin de journée Makoto ne m'adressa pas un sourire ni un regard. Mon cœur était comme gelé voir brisé... Que faire il faut que je parle avec Makoto.

PDV Makoto

Contrairement à d'habitude, je pars au club de natation sans attendre Haru, je ne sais toujours pas comment réagir vis à vis de ce que j'ai entendu. J'ai beau essayé d'arrêter d'y penser. Savoir qu'Haru n'a fait que jouer avec moi, dire que ça lui ressemble trop peu. Pourquoi avoir fait ca ? Était ce un pari ou autre chose ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Comment l'homme que j'aime puisse me faire quelques chose de cette grandeur. Moi qui ai été sincère avec lui je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Je ne peux pas aller lui demander il ne ferai que nier. J'attendrai qu'il vienne de lui même. J'arrive aux vestiaires du club, j'allais pour me changer et Haru se trouve juste en face de moi. Je baisse les yeux et fait mine de rien. Il me retient par le bras et commence a me parler avec un ton menaçant:

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi quoi ?" Répond-je avec un air étonné.

"Ne fais pas l'idiot ! Tu ne m'attends plus tu m'évites. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"

"C'est toi qui me demande ? C'est la meilleure!" Dis je en commençant à m'énerver mais accompagné de larmes.

Haru me regarde avec un air perplexe et fit mine de ne pas comprendre alors je continue.

"J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Rin au téléphone tout a l'heure..."

"Ah... Merde" dit il gêné

"Oui... Donc va avec Rin laisse moi tranquille, il va me falloir du temps pour oublier cela" repondis-je en essayant de stopper mes larmes.

"Quoi mais qu'est ce que tu racontes comme absurdité ?"

"Arrête Haru c'est assez dure comme ça..."

Je me dirige pour aller me changer mais Haru me retiens de nouveau par le bras mais cette fois ci me plaque contre le mur et m'embrasse. Pourquoi fait il cela ? Et Rin ? Ne l'aime t-il pas ? Ça l'amuse tant que ca de me faire souffrir ?

"Tu as tout faux mon orque, laisse moi t'expliquer" dit il en serrant mon bras.

Fin de ce chapitre, j'espere qu'il vous aura plus et on se retrouve très bientôt pour un nouveau ^^


End file.
